


Snuggle Bunny

by BitterNovember



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-16
Updated: 2012-11-16
Packaged: 2017-11-18 20:00:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/564713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BitterNovember/pseuds/BitterNovember
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Soul Eater Evans has a dirty little secret. Underneath his cool exterior lurks another personality, a side of him that Maka alone gets to see.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snuggle Bunny

Soul Eater Evans was many things. A musical wonder, a Deathscythe. Cool and aloof, laid back and detached. Snarky with scatterings of random thoughtfulness. Along with a pinch of brother issues and a dash of madness. He was a private person, and few people knew his inner workings. And the one thing no one, absolutely NO ONE knew, was that he was...a closet snuggle bunny. It was all Maka's fault, really...

Well, maybe not. It was more accurate to say it was his parents' fault. Distant to the point of coldness, physical affection had been nonexistent in Soul's childhood. Oh, sure, he got hugs from his grandmother, but she lived in a different country and visits were few and far in between. And Wes...there were brotherly arm punches, but that was it. Not that you could blame him. He did the best he could, with the lousy example he had been set. And Soul didn't mind. He wasn't a touchy-feely kind of guy. Or so he thought. That all changed when Maka came into his life, in a whirl of pigtails and stubbornness.

Now, if there was anyone Soul would think as an absolute touch-me-not, it would be her. The only time she voluntarily touched her old man was to bash him on the head, and even that was done with a book. And the gloves. Gloves clearly said touching was not welcome. At least they did in Soul's opinion. Later, he would come to learn that Maka wore them to keep a firm grip on her weapon in case her hands got sweaty during battle.

It's not that Soul was averse to physical contact; they had shook hands when they became partners, and being a weapon entailed being held in weapon form. But that is all he thought it would be; strictly business. Maka seemed to have other ideas. He first noticed it when they moved in together. A playful smack on the arm, fingers ruffling through his hair. A sympathetic squeeze on the shoulder when things were getting him down. He accepted these gestures stiffly at first, but as time wore on he began to get used to it.

But then came the one armed hugs and the invasion of personal space on the couch, where he went from having a cushion width comfortably between them to having her right up next to him, nervously aware of her thigh against his. He had jumped across the room like a scalded cat, while she watched him curiously. Large green eyes stared up at him as she finally broached his touching issues.

"Soul, does it bother you when I touch you?"

He floundered around for an answer. For all her violent tendencies, Maka was a nice girl and he didn't want to hurt her. Hell, he'd come to like this strange nerd/badass hybrid, and in truth, Soul

didn't really mind the touching.

"Ah. Um. No, it's not that I mind, it's just that I'm not used to it, ya know? But it's cool. You don't have to stop or anything."

She raised an eyebrow disbelievingly.

"It's hard to take that seriously when you're cowering over there like I have cooties." she said dryly.

Maka watched with hidden amusement as he stomped back over to the couch and threw himself down next to her with a scowl on his face, like he'd been sucking a bowlful of lemons. The motion jarred her, throwing her off balance enough to fall against him. Soul tossed his feet up onto the coffee table, pulling her farther into his lap.

"Fine! Continue molesting me! I can take whatever you dish out!"

Maka snorted as she reached for the remote, then wiggled around to get comfy.

"Shut up and watch the T.V. Soul."

That had been the first time they had snuggled on the couch, albeit awkwardly. After that, it became a more common occurrence, and Soul began to touch her with more ease. He would tug on her pigtails, or drape an arm around her shoulder. Sometimes he would come up and stand behind her as she cooked, resting his chin in the crook of her neck. By silent, mutual agreement they kept the touching to a minimum in public, but in the privacy of their home, it wasn't unusual to find the pair in a two person puppy pile.

Soul discovered he liked cold winter nights the best, when he would stretch out on the couch and Maka would drape herself over him like a human Snuggie, a blanket tossed over them as they lounged there contentedly. Sometimes they would talk, about anything and everything, other times they would lie there silently, basking in the shared body heat and the fact that words were unnecessary. On those nights Soul would run his fingers through her hair until Maka fell asleep, her face buried in his chest. These were the moments he was relaxed and at his happiest, when it was just the two of them sharing a special moment.

Because he had to admit, Soul had come to think of these times as special, not because of what he was doing, but who he was doing it with. It had taken a while, but slowly he had admitted to himself that his feelings for Maka ran deeper than weapon and meister, even deeper than friends. Soul thought, or at least hoped, that she felt the same way. He had been putting off confessing his feelings, thinking that maybe an opportunity would come that wouldn't make him sound like some teen movie reject. Until then he would enjoy the private time he had with her, secure in the knowledge that this was a special thing shared only between the two of them.

That's what he believed, until he saw her in the park...

It had been one of those rare days at school where meisters were separated from weapons for classes, with the meisters taking mornings and the weapons taking afternoons. Soul had rejoiced at the double bonus of getting to sleep in and only having a half day of school. Maka had considerately slipped out without waking him that morning, and they had plans to meet in the park to hang out with their friends at the end of the day.

Soul walked quickly to his bike while the last bell was still echoing through the air. Though he loved short school hours, he had forgotten how much he hated going through the day without Maka. There was no one to tease, no one to get all huffy if he slept through class. He also hadn't realized how much her presence kept his lurking fangirls in check. All day he had felt them following and...giggling. He shuddered. They never seemed to give up, no matter how obvious he made the fact that he wasn't attracted to them. He was excited to get back to Maka's more laid back personality. Well, laid back when she wasn't reshaping his skull with a book. He was looking forward to chilling the rest of the day; maybe a game or two of basketball, burgers and some ice cream with his friends. Then he and Maka could head home and catch a movie or two on T.V., and he could get his daily dose of cuddle time on the couch. He felt a little bad for going off and leaving Liz, Patty, and Tsubaki to walk, but he could only carry one passenger and he didn't really like anyone on his baby other than Maka. This meant that he would arrive at the park a good fifteen minutes before the girls.

Soul sped across town barely under the speed limit, enjoying the breeze whipping through his shaggy hair and eventually, parking across the street from the side where they had decided to meet. Following the twists and turns of one of the many small pathways that meandered through the park, he came to a small clearing where the three meisters sat. He stopped abruptly as he took in the scene, a sour taste filling his mouth. The three of them were alone, and unaware of his arrival. Maka merely sat on the ground, reading a book.

What WAS a surprise, however, was HOW she was sitting. Instead of leaning against a tree for support, she was back to back with Kid, using each other as a prop. They were like a near perfect mirror image of the other, something that would no doubt please Kid. He was fiddling intently with his cellphone while Maka was engrossed in a thick hardcover book. Black*Star was sprawled out next to her on his back, his head and shoulders resting on her lap. A comic book was spread over his face, the pages fluttering with his soft snores. Maka had braced her book on his chest with one hand, the other lazily twisting locks of blue hair between her fingers.

They looked like they had been in these positions for a while, and Soul felt unaccountably out of place, as if he had barged uninvited into a private party. They just looked so...natural, piled together like that, so completely at ease with the closeness of the others' bodies. Logically, there was nothing stopping him from going over to join them, but they seemed like such a closed unit, no opening for him to fit into. He wasn't needed here. SHE didn't need him. She had two perfectly good friends with her. What difference could he make?

Feeling creepy for standing in the bushes and staring like some deranged stalker, he backed away slowly, retracing his path back to the bike. He didn't feel like hanging out anymore, and he knew Maka would be able to sense that there was something wrong with him. It was best if he went home now and got these stupid emotions under control.

He'd been home nearly forty-five minutes when his cellphone first began to ring. He was laying face down on his bed, and his hand slapped around blindly for a while before it made contact with the noisy electronic. Soul turned his head enough so one bleary red eye could see the screen. It was Maka. He stared at her name for a moment, trying to summon the will to slide his thumb across the screen to answer. His thumb refused to move. For some reason, he couldn't bring himself to deal with her right now. He flicked the phone back onto the desk, burying his head back into the pillow. She'd be pissed when she got home, but he didn't care. Maybe if he slept some more, he would wake up and everything would be back to normal.

This theory was tested less than an hour later when his door was unceremoniously thrown open and slammed into the wall, the sudden noise making his body jackknife into a sitting position as if he had been shot.

"Hah? Whu?"

He watched as a clearly angry Maka stormed across his room, her eyes glittering in a fashion that told him, from long experience, that he was in deep shit. She stopped by the side of her bed, hands fisted on her hips.

"Soul! Where the hell have you been? We waited and waited, and you never showed up! And I kept calling your phone but you never answered!"

Soul leaned back against the wall, one hand coming up to rub at the back of his head as he tried to come up with an answer to appease his furious meister.

"Didn't feel like comin'. Sorry."

Steam was almost visibly pouring out of her ears as she leaned into his face, teeth bared. Obviously, that was not the correct answer. Good lord, she looked ready to spit fire, and her first target to roast like a pig on a spit was him. He pressed himself further into the wall, waiting for the inevitable skull cleaving. It didn't come.

"Did you not feel like answering your phone, either?"

She grabbed him by the upper arms and shook him as she spoke, and he suddenly realized that there was a gleam of panic along with the anger.

"I WAS WORRIED ABOUT YOU, YOU DUMBASS!"

He felt a little guilty. "Look, I'm sorry I didn't answer my phone. But I'm fine, see? I promise I'll pick up next time, so relax."

Maka removed her hands from his biceps and crossed her arms over her chest.

"That still doesn't explain why you never showed up. Wait, are you sick?"

She tried to place her hand on his forehead, but he jerked away.

"I'm fine! I just decided to take a nap instead, nothing to get your panties in a knot over."

He knew she must have been really worried when she let that comment pass with only a light smack on his head.

"Jerk. Come into the kitchen, I'm sure you're hungry by now."

He didn't want to go. He knew if he did, the living room would be next, and he still wasn't ready for that yet.

"Nah, I'm not really hungry. You go ahead."

"Come on Soul, you're ALWAYS hungry. Unless you really are sick."

"I don't think skippin' one meal is gonna kill me."

GRRRRRRRRWWWLLLL

"Ha! Knew it!" Maka smirked victoriously, and Soul glared at his stomach. Betrayed by his own body, dammit!

"Fine. Whatever. I'll grab a quick bite, just make somethin' fast and easy."

"Won't have to." Maka sang as she spun on her heel and trotted out of his room, leaving him to shuffle reluctantly after her.

The smell of food hit his nose as he entered the kitchen, making his mouth water. Maka was at the table, pulling food from a white paper bag. She took out two huge, greasy paper covered burgers first, followed by a large plastic container of thick cut fries. All angsty emo thoughts were banished at the sight, his stomach kicking his emotions out of the drivers seat.

"Hot damn, you guys went to Burger Attack! Are those bacon cheese burgers?"

"Yeah, those are your favorite, right? I also got you honey mustard for your fries and a large chocolate shake." she pulled a styrofoam cup out from where it had been hidden by the bag. He sat down, unwrapped a burger, and took a giant bite, letting out a moan of pleasure as the juices trickled down his chin.

"Geez, Soul, mouthgasm much?"

He choked on the large chunk of meat, his face turning an alarming shade of purple for a moment before he caught his breath. Trust Maka to send his mind down a direction he didn't want to go while eating...well, not eating food...

He went back to munching his food, more slowly this time, as she sat down across from him. She sat leaning forward, her chin resting on her interlaced fingers, elbows propped on the table. Her gaze on him was intense, and he began to shift under her stare, when he realized it was not him but the burger she was focusing on.

"You still hungry? Usually you're stuffed after one burger."

She continued to watch him chew, answering absently, "Didn't eat. I was worried about you, so I grabbed your food and came straight home."

Soul stopped eating. She really must have been worried. Maka normally didn't care too much about food, but Burger Attack was one of their shared guilty pleasures, one they rarely indulged in but heaven help the poor schmuck who got between them and their meaty delight. Soul struggled; why was the right thing to do so fucking hard? Reluctantly, he pushed his other burger across the table. Her eyes widened, and her fingers twitched towards the offered food.

"Are you sure? I know you can eat two by yourself."

"It's fine. I've still got the fries and shake."

The wrapper was quickly discarded, and Maka let out a moan that rivaled Souls.

"Geez, Maka. Mouthgasm much?" he said sarcastically, trying to get her back for her earlier comment.

She swallowed and grinned. "Yeeeeesss, and it's glorious. You know how I am when I get a good piece of meat in my mouth." she fluttered her lashes at him.

A geyser of blood spewed out of Souls nose, propelling him to the floor. After a few seconds of laying there twitching, he pulled himself back up into his seat.

"I'm gonna die of blood loss some day, and it's gonna be all your fault." he muttered.

Maka just chuckled as she wiped the grease from her fingers with a napkin.

"Sorry. I just love watching you spaz."

"Aaaand that just caused you to lose out on fries." he pulled them to him possessively.

"What? Hey, no fair! Those are big enough to share!"

"Nope. All mine. I need to keep up my strength after all that blood loss."

Maka shrugged. Before he could stop her, she had snatched up the shake.

"Dammit, that's so uncool, Maka!" he watched as she sucked on the straw, her lips pursing tightly and her cheeks sinking in from the suction as she tried to draw the thick fluid into her mouth. Soul jaw went slack, a fry dropped from his mouth. He felt another nose bleed start up, and banged his head against the table violently. Damn that girl, he'd never be able to look at burgers and shakes the same way...

When she had had her fill, Maka gathered her trash from the table and threw it away.

"Are you ready to watch a movie? You can pick this time."

The memory of what he had seen earlier came back to Soul in full force. He didn't think he could bear to be on the couch with her, pretending everything was fine. He knew it was stupid. It was just Kid and Black*Star, for fucks sake, and it had obviously been purely platonic, with no romantic undertones whatsoever. Maybe that was what was bothering him. Did Maka see what they did together at home as no different than what she did with their friends? Had he been fooling himself this whole time, thinking that things might be more between them than just friendship? Maybe he wasn't as special to her as he thought. Maybe she would be this way with anyone she had been partnered with. That thought...hurt. It hurt a lot. No, couch time was definitely out for the night.

"No thanks. I think I'm just gonna go to bed."

She looked at him curiously. "You're kidding, it's only seven. I know you like to sleep, but you can't be that tired yet!"

"My head hurts." he lied. "I'll listen to a little music, and go to sleep early."

Her expression slid from curiosity to concern, as she walked over to him, raising her hands to his temples.

"Why don't you come sit with me? You could lay on my lap and I'll rub your head. That always seems to work".

She was surprised when he jerked away from her touch. He almost looked like he was angry, but Maka couldn't think of anything that she could have done. "Soul? What's wrong?"

"Nothing. I told you, my head hurts. I'm just gonna try to sleep it off. G'night." he threw over his shoulder as he left the room. Maka watched him go, somehow knowing that his headache story was bullshit. Something was wrong, and she had the nasty feeling that it wasn't over yet...

Two weeks. Two whole, fucking weeks. Soul had been avoiding Maka, and the strain on both of them was nearing the breaking point. It was ridiculous, Soul thought, that he was experiencing withdrawal symptoms. Yes, he liked being with Maka and yes, the couch sessions made his day. But really, he shouldn't be jonesing like a crack addict for another hit. He was losing sleep, and that was making him jittery, his hands twitching and shaking if he didn't concentrate. Bags were forming under his eyes, and his temper was fraying. This was getting Soul nowhere. All he was doing was ruining the relationship he already had with Maka, even if it wasn't the one he wanted.

Every time he thought he had gotten his shit together, that he'd finally gotten over his pathetic little hissy fit, he would take one look at her and that stupid feeling of jealousy would overwhelm him again. Every time Maka initiated some kind of touching, he would find some excuse to pull away. She was probably getting suspicious by now, but he wouldn't really know. Not only had they been physically distant, but their communication had become almost nonexistent. He missed talking to her as much as touching her. This whole stupid thing was depressing him. He should just get over himself already and go back to normal. He'd try. Soon. Really.

Currently he was sitting on the couch, flipping aimlessly through T.V. channels. Maka had gone straight to her room, and if the last three days were any indication she probably wouldn't be back out before morning. He was so sure of that fact that he failed to notice her door open, or the sound of her bare feet padding softly behind him, muffled by the carpet. She stopped a few feet away from the side of the couch, working up the courage to get his attention.

"Soul?"

Souls head snapped around at the sound of her voice, soft and unusually hesitant.

"Oh, hey. You want the T.V.? I can go ahead and go to my room." he made as if to get up to leave, but she blocked his way out.

"No! No...Soul, we need to talk. Could you please just stay here for a minute?"

He sighed in resignation, flopping back into his seat. "Fine. What do you want to talk about?"

He tried to avoid looking at her, but couldn't help it when she sat down at the other end of the couch. Her fidgeting around caught and held his gaze, and for the first time in several days he actually looked at her. Normally, what he would be focusing on was her outfit. A pair of thin pastel striped boxers that barely covered her butt adorned her lower half. With it she wore a white wife beater, and Soul felt a familiar stirring in his gut when he saw that she was braless. That train of thought was derailed when he managed to drag his eyes north of her chest. She sat there, shoulders hunched dejectedly. Her pigtails drooping sadly, which he didn't think was even possible, but there they were, twintails of follicular angst. And with the bags under her eyes, it looked like they had matching sets of his and her luggage.

They sat there like that for a while, Soul watching Maka as she searched for the right words to begin with. Her hands rubbed up and down her arms, while her toes dug themselves into the carpet. He was just about to decide that she wasn't going to say anything at all when she finally half turned towards him, his throat constricting at the sight of the glistening tears that threatened to spill out of her large emerald eyes.

"Soul, have I done something to make you mad?" she asked in a tiny voice.

Soul groaned inwardly. This was not a conversation he wanted to have.

"You haven't done anything. Why would you think I'm mad?"

A spark of anger momentarily drowned out the sadness in her eyes.

"Bullshit! For the past two weeks you've been avoiding me like the plague. We never talk anymore, and anytime I get near you, you act like it makes you physically ill. What the hell is going on?". As she spoke she had leaned in closer and closer to Soul, who jerked back into the corner of the couch. This did not go unnoticed.

"See? You keep doing that! I hate this! I can't keep doing this, Soul. For Death's sake, if you're sick of me, just tell me. If I've done something to make you mad, let me fix it! Just please stop treating me like this! I miss you. You're never around and I feel so damn lonely..." her voice broke on a sob, and large tears began to roll down her face. Panic filled Souls mind. Oh HELL no. A screaming, book wielding Maka he could handle. He could even take her sulky silent treatments. But throw tears into the mix and he was lost. His brain became disconnected from his mouth, and words he never meant to say spewed out in a wave of uncool insecurity.

"If you're so lonely why don't you call up Kid or Black*Star? After all, we're pretty interchangeable, right?"

Maka watched as a strange look passed over Soul's face. He almost looked like he was...pouting? She tried to make sense of his words, and why he had spoken so bitterly. Nothing came to mind, no matter how many times she went over the days leading up to Soul's odd change in behavior. Getting her tears under control, she decided that they weren't leaving this couch until things were settled.

"What are you talking about? Why on earth would I call them when I have you?"

"Yeah? Well, what about when you don't have me? You seem to be fine with them then."

She watched as his mood darkened, his expression becoming more and more sullen.

"Damn it, what is your problem? What do they have to do with this anyway? And don't look at me like that! I'm not leaving until I get some answers, so spill!"

Soul sighed in defeat, rubbing his hands over his face roughly. He threw himself back, his head propped on the armrest so he could stare at the ceiling without having to face Maka.

"Look...it's stupid, okay? Can't we just forget about it?"

He yelped when he felt her crawl onto his lap, pinning him in place.

"No. I don't care how stupid it is, we're going to fix it. Start talking."

Thoughts became difficult to organize as she adjusted herself on his thighs. It felt so good to be touching her again that the truth began to dribble out of his mouth without his consent.

"You know the day we were supposed to meet at the park?" he muttered, hands unconsciously settling at her waist, where his fingers stroked the thin strip of skin that was exposed between her shirt and the waistband of her boxers.

"I remember. What about it?" Her hands massaged his muscles, working their way from shoulders to his neck, and then down again.

"I was there. At the park."

"You were? I didn't see you. Why didn't you join us?"

"I was going to. But then when I got there and saw you three together...I dunno. I just felt out of place. You had them, you didn't really need me."

Maka brought one hand up to his cheek so she could tilt his head, forcing him to look her in the eye. She was relieved when he didn't pull away, instead pressing his face more firmly against her palm with a soft sigh.

"How could you even think something like that? Of course I need you!"

"...You don't get it..."

"I can't understand if you don't tell me. Come on Soul. I want to know what's really bothering you."

He struggled to find words to make her see. "Maka, what we're doing right now, and the stuff we usually do when we sit in here...I just...I thought it was just something you did with me. I mean, it's fine if it's not, I understand. It was stupid of me to think it might mean something special..."

His body had tensed up under her, and Maka felt her heart constrict as he trailed off sadly. He was just so cute! She wrapped her arms around his neck, and hugged him tightly like he was a giant shark-toothed teddy bear. She leaned back just enough to see his face.

"Soul. You're the only one I do anything like this with. Can you really see me doing this with Kid or Black*Star?" She watched jealousy flash in his eyes briefly, then dull with sadness once again.

"You can do it with whoever you want. I don't have any right to stop you."

"Arrgh! Look. I was leaning against Kid because he's more comfortable than a tree, and Black*Star...good grief, anything to shut him up! If you play with his hair, he falls asleep. How do you think I managed to spend that long with him without going crazy? None of it meant anything, not like I do when I-"

Soul saw her cheeks flush pink as she cut herself off shyly. His heart began to thump faster, hoping she was meaning what she thought she was.

"What were you going to say?" his voice was low and husky, and Maka felt shivers travel up and down her spine.

"It doesn't mean the same as when I'm with you. What we do is...special to me. I don't want to do this with anyone else." Her next words were whispered so quietly that he almost missed them. It was difficult for her to say, but the past few weeks had been hard on her, and she couldn't restrain her feelings any more. Soul deserved to know just how much he meant to her.

"I love you, Soul."

Rockets went off in his head, a mental mariachi band of joy playing as he pulled her body tighter against him. He buried his face in the crook of her neck, his lips brushing over her skin as he said, "I love you too. Sorry for being so stupid."

"Not stupid. But really...Kid? He's so OCD and high strung. And Black*Star, he's like my..."

"Your brother?"

"I was going to say pet monkey, but sure, that works too."

Soul snorted as he swung his legs up onto the cushions, keeping his arms around her to prevent her from sliding off. She stretched out on top of him, touching her forehead to his. "Did you really miss this, Soul? To be honest, I've never been sure if you were doing this because you enjoyed it, or just to humor me."

He gave her a sharp toothed smirk as he chuckled. "Hello. My name is Soul Eater Evans, and I am a cuddle whore."

Maka giggled at his sarcastic tone.

"So, are we alright now?"

He ran his hands up and down her back, feeling more at ease than he had since this whole mess began. "We're good. Better than good."

He would be fine now. His jealousy had vanished like smoke, and he knew he would be able to stand to see the guys hanging around Maka again. He wasn't a douche. Friends touched each other, and he had no problem with Maka doing the whole platonic thing with the other two meisters. As long as he didn't have to share this side of her, he was good.

Maka hummed contentedly as she nuzzled her cheek against Soul's, making up for two weeks of lost affection. Soul smirked as she continued to rub her face slowly against his, passing from cheek to forehead to opposite cheek. It sparked a warm, fuzzy sensation in his head, and he matched her movements, one hand coming up to rest on the back of her head. As their faces passed each other once more, their heads were tilted at an angle that brushed their lips together. Maka gave a little gasp, her warm breath puffing against Soul's skin. They repeated this act over and over, lips lingering together longer with each pass, more pressure being applied as their confidence grew. Soul used the hand at Maka's head to hold her in place as he deepened the kiss, and she rewarded him with a moan and a slight downward thrust of her hips. He let out a grunt as pleasure shot through his groin.

This wasn't the first time he had gotten hard during one of their snuggle times, but Maka had always seemed to ignore it. It had made him nervous in the beginning, always waiting for a book to come crashing down on his head, so if she wanted to play The Dick That Didn't Exist every time he sprang to life like a sexed up jack-in-the-box, then he wasn't going to complain.

From her actions down south, this time she had no intention of ignoring it. As he tugged her bottom lip with his teeth and her mouth opened to allow his tongue to snake in, her hips ground against his with increasing speed. She broke the kiss to mumble against his lips, "This...ah, this is...not snuggling anymore...it's more like-mmm."

"Making out?"

"Yeah...are you okay with that?"

In answer, Soul slid his hands down to cup her ass, and he thrust his hips up to her, letting her feel how she was affecting him.

"What do you think, Maka?" he growled. "Do I feel okay with it to you?"

Maka sat up, pressing her hands against Soul's bare chest as she let the movements of her hips become wilder, feeling the way he clenched an ass cheek in each hand, using them to urge her on. She almost cried out when she felt the loss of one of his hands, but it was replaced by a surge of greater pleasure when the hand worked its way under her shirt to fondle one of her swaying breasts. Her whimper of loss turned into a moan of pleasure when his fingers began to roll and tweak the nipple, and her own hands curled into his chest in response.

Soul was in bliss. Tits, ass, and pussy, it was the sexual trifecta, and he was working all three at once. He watched her as she moved above him, her eyes hooded and darkened with lust, a fine sheen of sweat on her brow as she began to pant. Her chest was heaving up and down, and Soul knew his was too. Under normal circumstances, this much physical activity wouldn't phase them in the least, but as they gazed into each other's eyes while they rocked together, he knew that this wasn't like training. It wasn't even cuddling; this was GETTING OFF, and he hated to sound like a McDonald's commercial, but he was lovin' it.

He was perfectly happy with things continuing at this pace, hadn't even really thought of it progressing any further, when Maka suddenly halted her movements. He blinked in confusion, his fuzzy mind only registering the fact that the party in his pants was in danger of shutting down.

"Soul? Can...can I try something?"

"Sure. You can, Ahh, do anything you want."

He watched with interest as she shimmied down his body, his brain nearly fracturing itself as her fingers curled into the waistband of his sleep pants and boxers, tugging them down past his hips. Instinctively he lifted himself a bit, and his clothing was left bunched at his knees. If Soul's mind had been fracturing before, it was shattering now as Maka wrapped her hand firmly around the base and stroked upwards. His head slammed back into the armrest, his body arching up to bring himself closer to her hand.

"Haaamph...ah! Maka!"

Her hand repeated the motion once more, and again, until she was smoothly pumping him from base to tip, her thumb flicking out to brush over the head with each pass. He barely had enough strength to lift his head, but his meister was jacking him off and he was determined to watch. Motion distracted him from his show as she leaned forward, and her tongue darted out to wet her lips. Oh man, if only she would wrap those hot, wet lips around- almost as if she had read his mind, Maka lowered her head, taking the tip of his cock into her mouth and swirling her tongue around his head. Getting used to having something so large in her mouth, Maka inched him in slowly, until she could feel him hitting the back of her throat with each bob of her head. Here is some insight into Soul's thoughts on this matter:

Gbdthgtghidxcbbu

Efdwfgumcstvceg

Edrbhurwsxhnkoktesggetvtynn

Oh dear. Perhaps she's broken him...

Yes. Well. Not the height of eloquence, but the meaning was quite sufficiently conveyed.

Ninety-eight percent of Soul's brain was centered on his dick and the magical wonderland of Maka's mouth. This left the other two percent to become aware of Maka grinding her pussy on his leg, searching desperately for relief. He could feel a patch of wetness soaking through his pants, and he shifted his leg into her to see how she would respond. The effect was immediate; a low, shuddering moan reverberated around his cock, and it was almost more than he could bear.

'Shit! Gonnacome, gonnacome, gonnacomeGONNACOME, NO!'

It took all his effort to sit up and dislodge himself from her mouth, but it didn't set well with him that he was getting a mind altering blowjob while she had to be content with humping his leg. She sat back on her heels, her lips swollen and pouting.

"Not any good?" she asked, nervous about her lack of skill.

"Hell no! Or did you miss the part where I nearly shot my load down your throat?"

"Then why did you stop me?"

He leaned forward, reaching between her legs to cup her, amazed to find how absolutely soaked the thin cotton was.

"I thought it was about time I helped you out down here."

Maka's hands came up to clutch his shoulders as his fingers worked against her aching core. He leaned closer to capture her lips, his free hand rose to her shirt, sliding it up until it was bunched under her arms. She broke the kiss long enough to pull the garment over her head, flinging it behind the couch. Souls mouth watered as he watched the rise and fall of her chest, breasts swaying hypnotically. Sure, he had felt them up just a short time ago, but this was the first time they had been on display.

"Soul," she whined, shifting on his now unmoving hand, "I thought you said you were going to help me."

His eyes snapped up at her impatient tone, and he brushed his lips against her ear to whisper, "Then you shouldn't have distracted me with your tits." His tongue slid out and traced over the shell of her ear, and she shuddered at the feeling.

"Jerk. Why can't you be nice?"

He gave a deep, dangerous sounding chuckle before nibbling down her neck to her collar bone. "Give me a few minutes and I'll show you how very, very nice I can be."

His mouth continued its meandering path downwards, while he reached up to caress a breast with each hand. Maka watched breathlessly as Soul finally hovered over her nipple, her head snapping back when he took it between his lips and gave it a light suck. He took satisfaction in the trembling and shaking of her body, his tongue dancing wet trails from one soft mound and back to the other. She cried out when he gave a gentle nip to the underside of one breast, clutching his head closer to her. Taking this as a sign of encouragement, he picked up his pace, alternately scraping his teeth lightly over her flesh, then laving over the faint pink trails with his tongue. When Soul had decided he had paid sufficient attention to her chest, he worked down her rib cage to give a sharp bite to her hip, all the while tugging her shorts down her thighs. His mouth dropped open in surprise. Maka. Wasn't. Wearing. Panties.

She squirmed under his gaze, clenching her thighs shut in embarrassment. His hands shot out to stop her. "What do you think you're doing?"

"You were staring..." she said shyly.

"Well, I wasn't expectin' you to go commando. It's hot, though." he explained, settling himself between her thighs. He pulled her closer to him, setting her legs over his shoulder to dangle down his back. Placing soft kisses to the side of her left knee, his fingers came up to ghost lightly over her skin, stopping just short of where she wanted him to go.

"I don't wear them to bed..."

"I'll keep that in mind."

Before she could make a smart retort, his fingers made contact with her folds. Her hips shot forward, nearly sliding off the edge of the couch. This caused her to slam into Soul's face, a situation he had no problem with. He used the hand that was still at her entrance to spread her lips so he could run his tongue languorously up her slit. Her legs tightened around his neck to lock him in place, and her hands shot out to tangle in his hair as Maka sought to get closer to the pleasurable sensation.

"You're right. You CAN be nice." she gritted out in a strangled voice.

He laughed in response, sending shockwaves throughout her body.

"Told you so."

"Hargh! D-don't talk with your mouth full!"

Soul set to work, lapping at her clit, shifting between flicking it from side to side and rolling it in a circular motion. His eyes traveled up his meister's gyrating body, from her taut stomach, to her perky breasts, then coming to rest on her face, taking pride in her ecstatic expression. Her eyelids were fluttering almost closed, and she was biting on her lower lip to muffle her sounds.

Well. That last part wouldn't do at all.

Gently, he inserted one finger into her channel, careful not to cause her any pain. As her muscles relaxed and allowed him to sink in deeper, he increased his speed, adding a second finger when he felt she was ready. Carefully he scissored her, swirling his digits to press along the top of her walls, finally finding the spot that made her scream. Once he had found it, Soul concentrated his fingers movements there, tapping against it firmly. He latched his lips onto her clit, applying suction to the swollen bud. Judging by her thrashing, Maka was just about to lose it, when she leaned away and drew one leg back to push her foot against his shoulder, shoving him away before he was finished.

"What'd you stop me for?"

It took her a few moments to catch her breath so she could speak.

"Soul...can't do this...anymore. This is...going farther than...making out". Seeing that he was about to misunderstand, Maka hastened to add, "We need to move this to your room before we do anything more."

Soul's already overtaxed brain struggled to process her implications. Had his meister just really, truly, without a shadow of a doubt said what he thought she had?

"Do you...Does that mean...You really want to...?" Complete sentences were beyond his ability.

Maka nodded her head energetically, conveying without words that she was ready to move on to the next step. Soul stood up, in both senses. He helped a shaky Maka to her feet, holding her to him as he scattered kisses on her neck.

"Are you sure you want this?" he muttered.

She placed a hand on his jaw, angling her head to give him a soft kiss on the mouth.

"I wouldn't have said it if I wasn't sure."

Their progress from the couch to the bedroom was slow, as they couldn't seem to keep their hands off of each other, bumping into walls as they stole greedy kisses and caresses.

Once over the threshold of his door, Soul wasted no time in backing her up to the bed, where he proceeded to crawl over her prone body, hovering mere inches from her overheated skin. Maka seemed to think that wasn't close enough, however, as she threaded her fingers through the thick locks of hair at the nape of his neck to force his lips to crash against hers with one long, smooth leg hooked around him to connect their hips.

They moved together, mimicking their previous actions on the couch. Soul braced himself on one arm, the opposite hand skimming from her breast, to the curve of her waist, to her thigh, never settling in one place for long. As his length brushed through her folds with each pass, her juices pouring out to coat him, Soul remembered how he had gotten Maka to cry out, just short of release. He broke their kiss, his free hand sliding back to its original position between her legs. Barely had his fingers begun their sweet torture of her again, when her hand shot out to grab his wrist, once again halting him from sending her over the edge.

"Soooul, no more teasing! Please! Just do it already!" Her voice was high and filled with need, and the sound of her begging like that made Soul's cock throb. He positioned himself between her legs, one hand resting on her hipbone and the other gripping himself. He rubbed the tip of his dick against her, hitting the underside of her clit with every pass. He wanted to savor the moment, and commit every detail of her to memory.

She lay before him totally exposed, hands fisting the sheets, hair fanned out around her head like a sheet of silk. Her lips were pink and full, and a dusky blush covered her cheeks. Her eyes, which were half masted, were a shade darker than their usual color and as she stared up at him with a look filled with love and desire, he was struck by how utterly wonderful she was and how lucky Soul was to have her. This thought made him hesitate; was Maka really ready for this? He didn't want to do anything to hurt her, but he knew if they continued that she would experience at least a little pain.

"Maka, are you sure about this? We can wait if you-"

"Dammit, Soul! I'm in love with you, I'm on the pill, and I'm horny! What more do you want!"

Soul rolled his eyes. Only Maka could say she was in love in that pissy tone of voice.

"Well excuuuuse me for trying to make sure you were comfortable with this."

Maka heaved an impatient sigh. "Yes, good, chivalry isn't dead. I'm deeply touched."

So she wanted to play like that, did she? A wicked leer stretched across his face.

"Not yet, but you will be." He tried to guide himself into her entrance, but somehow kept missing it. Aw, HELL no. His fingers had been in her not five minutes before! Why had this turned into Mission Impossible? Just as he felt her about to make a snarky comment, Soul managed to slide himself in, taking care to ease forward slowly, before pulling back to reenter her more deeply. As the pain ebbed from her features and her muscles contracted around him, he allowed himself to get lost in the pleasure. Let's peek in on his thoughts.

...We're sorry, this station is experiencing technical difficulties. Please stand by while we search for a signal.

"...Soul?...Soul!"

The sound of her voice in his ear brought him back to reality, to discover that her toned legs were wrapped tightly around waist and her hands were gripping his shoulders. He really must have been out of it; he hadn't even noticed that she had moved.

"I think you can move faster now."

To emphasize her need, Maka began to raise her hips to meet him thrust for thrust. The pleasure he had been feeling spiked with her actions, and his control slipped, his body moving rhythmically with hers. He was trying his best to hold out, but the breathy little moans and outright yells she was uttering were driving his senses mad. Soul was rocketing towards his orgasm, but his twisted sense of pride wouldn't let him finish first. So he cheated. Snaking one hand down between their bodies to the place they joined, he rapidly flicked her clit, taking it with two fingers and giving it a small pinch as he turned his head to whisper hoarsely into her ear.

"Let it go, Maka. Watching you lose it is so damn hot."

Her body bowed off the bed, arching into Soul. Her already tight channel clamped around him even harder, and her fingernails raked welts along his back as she screamed out his name.

"SOOOOUUUUL!"

The combination of pleasure and pain tipped him over the edge and Soul came hard, howling her name against her neck.

When his vision cleared and his body was less numb, he rolled to his side, moaning at the loss of her wet heat as Soul slid out of her. They lay there for several minutes, attempting to regain their breath, bodies slick with sweat and thoroughly sated. When she had cooled off a bit, Maka burrowed into his side, throwing an arm around him. Drifting off to sleep, she slurred out, "Love you Soul"

She was so tired she almost lost consciousness before she felt him kiss her head, a muttered "Love you too." ruffling her hair.

Three Months Later...

It was, as someone once said, déjà vu all over again. The classes had been split once more, and they had decided to meet at the park for a second time. But that's where the similarities would end, Soul determined. As he sauntered down the same dirt path like last time, his mind flittered over these past few months. After about a week of covert dating, they brought their relationship out into the open. Their friends were elated that they were officially dating; his fan club, not so much. They could practically hear the hisses as they walked down the hall holding hands, or sat with their arms around each other. One day he had kissed Maka in front of them, and they had had to sprint into a supply closet and lock themselves in to get away from the pack of rabid girls. Heh. Gooooood times, good times... Almost as good as movie night. He was pretty sure that Maka hadn't noticed that on most movie nights, the snuggle bunny status flipped to screwing madly bunny status. He had no intention of telling her; Soul would just enjoy it while it lasted.

As he came around a group of trees at the head of the clearing, Soul found almost the exact same thing as he had last time, only now instead of reading a book, Maka kept glancing at her watch. He waited for any flicker of jealousy, but the only emotion he felt was amusement at the way Maka looked like a mother with an oversized child stretched across her lap. He would have to tell her later; he couldn't wait to see the horrified expression on her face at the thought of having Black*Star as a kid.

Jamming his hands in his pockets, he made his way across the newly mown grass. Maka must have seen Soul's shadow on the ground ahead of him, because she suddenly looked up, a large smile on her face at the sight of him. He felt his lips twitch upward in response. He didn't think he would ever get tired of watching her light up just for him.

Exchanging nods with Kid as he plopped down next to her, he shoved his blue haired friends head out of Makas lap and replaced it with his own. Maka giggled as he sighed in contentment, both of them watching Black*Star come awake with a loud snort. Sputtering around sleepily, he finally saw what had been the cause of his rude wake up call. He pouted at Soul.

"Lame move, man! Why'd ya go and have to do that? She was comfy!"

Soul settled more firmly into place, unperturbed at the whiny tone.

"She's my girlfriend; I know how comfortable she is. Why do you think I moved you in the first place? Just be glad I let you borrow her."

Maka spoke up, not wanting them to get into a loud argument.

"Soul, did you leave the girls to walk alone? Don't you think that was kind of rude?"

He rolled his eyes. "Sorry, but I didn't really feel like listening them discuss what cut of underwear they preferred."

Black*Star leaped to his feet, stretching until his bones popped.

"That's easy; Tsubaki likes bikini cut, Liz, thongs obviously, and Patty goes for boy shorts with weird prints."

There was a long silence, and then a voice spoke behind them, thick with poorly suppressed anger. "And just how is it," growled Kid, slowly rising, "That you have any idea what kind of underwear my weapons have?"

Black*Star backed away, hands outstretched in a placating gesture.

"There's a funny story about that. See, one time I was bored at your house and-"

With a wordless roar, Kid lunged himself at the hapless ninja, who shot off, trying in vain to evade the livid Shinigami. Soul sat up to get a better view at the fight, Maka leaning against him, weak with laughter. A grin split his face. An amazingly cool girlfriend, an entertaining fight, and the promise of a delicious supper. Could his day get any better? He thought not.

"Oh Soul," Maka sang.

"Hn?", he answered distractedly. What was that hold that Kid was using? He'd never seen it before, but judging by the way Black*Stars face was coloring to match his hair, it was highly effective.

His attention was jerked back when Maka spoke in his ear, her lips brushing suggestively against him, causing him to shudder. Her voice was low and husky when she said, "Why don't we pretend to watch a movie tonight?"

A wide, lecherous grin spread across his face. He'd been wrong; his day COULD get better after all...


End file.
